


Gotta Be Somebody

by BrokePerception



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh had always wondered how it must feel like, to find the one she dreamed of for so long... CHALLENGE by Marissa Mustang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Be Somebody

The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Gotta Be Somebody._ I don't own anything; it belongs to Nickelback.

* * *

**CHALLENGE**

* * *

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life_  
 _The one we all dream of_

Calleigh Duquesne sighed, catching herself on staring off in the vicinity of her Firearms lab. She couldn't help but think about her latest encounter with Jake. The letter invitingly lying there with its envelope half opened on the top of her grey steel work table. The untidy handwriting catching her attention for the fourth time.

She turned her gaze back to it, and reached out to pick up Jake's letter and read it for another time, already forgetting about the content by reading it at the same time.

Jake was being deep undercover and wanted her to have something tangible of him in case he didn't come back from Arizona, where he was headed for with ATF.

Calleigh had broken up with him just because of that reason. She had been honest to him about the fact she couldn't live like that, waiting for him without knowing for sure he would come back.

A soft "Knock, knock." pulled Calleigh out of her thoughts. She quickly shoved the letter between a few case files on her desk and strengthened herself up emotionally before turning towards the owner of the low, velvet-like rumble.

As she did so, she realized Jake hadn't been her Prince Charming either. Michael, her first love, hadn't been. John Hagen hadn't. Peter Elliott hadn't. And Eric wasn't either. The one constant factor in her time at Miami's CSI had been that one man she couldn't get. Mainly because it would be against every possible rule. And secondly just because that someone was… well– Horatio, now concernedly looking at her.

_But dreams just aren't enough_  
 _So I'll be waiting for the real thing_  
 _I'll know it by the feeling_

Calleigh vaguely noticed the sweet concern in the lieutenant's sapphire blue eyes. "I'm fine," she said, even before he had the chance to ask if she was doing all right.

__

_The moment when we're meeting_  
 _Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_  
 _So I'll be holding my breath_  
 _Right up until the end_  
 _Until that moment when_  
 _I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

The southern belle could obviously feel that special tension between the two of them. She had felt it innumerable times before already; every time she and Horatio were together. This time, however, she actually felt something different hanging in the air. "You sure?" Calleigh nodded, sighing as his look betrayed the fact he didn't quite believe her.

Without thinking, Calleigh reached out for the pile of case files, lifting a few of them to find the letter half crumpled between them, somewhere halfway the light brown pile. Horatio frowned as she reached out to hand him the letter, written by a very familiar hand. He couldn't quite place it at first, though. Until reading the heading and the next two words. 'Dear Calleigh– I'm sorry...'

At once he recognized Jake's untidy handwriting, and he looked up at the Bullet Girl to notice tears rimming the edges of the blonde's greenish blue eyes. He sat on the edge of her desk and gently grasped her soft hand with his as he continued to read. Somewhere halfway the letter came the true reason of writing it. 'I'm going to Arizona, and I'm not sure when I...' At this point, Horatio stopped reading further.

He neatly folded Jake's letter back in two and handed it back to her. Calleigh let it drop into her lap and looked down at it, one single tear making its way down her flushed cheek.

Horatio let go of her hand to gently lift her chin to him, subtly forcing her to look at him through the haze of tears bothering her sight. He softly wiped away the tears lying on her cheeks with the back of his fingers. Calleigh tried to smile faintly at the loving gesture, as he gave her one of his own rare smiles.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_  
 _And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
 _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

The green eyed blonde was uncontrollably shaking against him, her hair perfectly sprawled out on his chest, his hand gently holding hers into place onto his steady heart beat. She was still gazing in the darkness of Horatio's bedroom, as his other hand caressed her lower back in soothing circles, comforting her like no one else could. Eventually, his all soft ministrations ceased, dying away, and his ocean blue depths closed.

There was no difference in the red haired man's breathing, but she assumed he had fallen asleep. Horatio, however, being the lightest of sleepers, felt the younger woman reaching up to lean on his chest and innocently watch him.

Insecurely, she briefly kissed the redhead's lips. Surprised she was, as Calleigh found him kissing her back, responding to her by pulling her closer to him, then rolling them cautiously over, the dark green shine in her eyes exhorting him, until the two of them lay into his bed in afterglow, still entangled into each other's arms, as Calleigh's nails scraped over his chest and his fingers traced their path down her spine, then going back up.

_Tonight out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
 _And damn it this feels too right_  
 _It's just like Déjà Vu_  
 _Me standing here with you_

Early Saturday morning had already set in as Calleigh walked down the boulevard. She stopped to look at the greenish blue waves lapping at the shore, producing white scum and a soft buzzing sound as they did.

The moon threw all her light upon the young blonde, whose hair was gently swaying on the soft Miami breeze. She couldn't help but smile feeling those light hands on each side of her waist. This was how it was effectively meant to be.

_So I'll be holding my breath_  
 _Could this be the end?_

Calleigh turned around in the embrace, leaning her head against his chest, her arms going around his middle. Horatio rested his own red head upon hers and smiled. She had been there all along. He had just had to open his blue sapphire eyes.

_Is it that moment when_  
 _I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

The Southern belle smiled the whole way back to Horatio's apartment. The two of them were holding hands and neither of them actually seemed to care about the consequences of their actions; about the consequences of their re-found love.

Calleigh had only wanted to know what love is; had wanted him to show her. She had only wanted to feel what real love is, for the first time, and had known he could show her. So that's exactly what Horatio had done that night: showing her what love is.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me like that_  
 _  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_  
 _And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
 _Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Their love was eventually sealed with a son and daughter, who both amazingly resembled Horatio, both as for their appearance and their Caine nature. Their daughter, however, had Calleigh's twinkling green eyes.

Standing on the porch, the couple looked at their angels. Of course there would be a time when nothing of that would be longer true and everything angel-like on them would be totally gone.

Elisabeth came happily running towards her mommy, noticing her, while her brother did exactly the same with their father. The couple gently broke apart to pick up their children. Calleigh could have never imagined her life without them. She turned to look at her husband with a smile lying on her shining, reddish lips.

Horatio smiled back upon his beautiful wife softly, leaning in to steal a brief kiss. Holding David, he could still remember how she had told him the two of them were going to have a baby. "I'm pregnant," she had only said, before flinging her arms around her husband, who had lifted her up into the air in happiness. It had been one of the best days of his life. They had only been married for about two months, but their baby son, who had come along six months later, hadn't been any less welcome. In addition, his cute baby sister was born only thirteen months after, completing the DuCaine family.

Now they had been married for a little over five years, and the passion between them still hadn't cooled down even a bit. Their features had become older, and grey gradually started to stain Horatio's red hair. He still considered Calleigh to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, though. And he would never feel anything less for her but love.

Calleigh looked up at her husband, smiling, realizing he had given her anything she could have ever wanted in her young life, and he still kept on giving her all the love he had.

_Oh you can't give up_  
 _Looking for that diamond in the rough_  
 _When it shows up_  
 _'Cause it could be the one_  
 _The one you're waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
 _There's gotta be somebody for me_

Horatio's eyes still twinkled every time he looked at her.

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
 _And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
 _Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

'Isn't he just the sweetest?' Calleigh thought, upon watching him together with their son. ("Isn't your mommy absolutely the most cutest girl walking around on the world?")

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

As they lay into bed together, his arms still protectively draped around her like from the beginning, Calleigh still couldn't help but smile. She had been sure she would end up alone, right at the moment he had stepped in and showed her no one should ever give up on hoping, waiting for the right one claiming and filling up that empty space.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
 _'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
 _Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?_

Calleigh gently turned around in the embrace, finding his soft lips with hers. His hands softly trailed down under her nightgown, as she pushed him on his back into the pillows. And maybe the passion would die at one point, but their love surely never would.

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_


End file.
